Moonlight Cub
by alisonlynn
Summary: Mpreg warning! Teddy Lupin gets hit by a spell one day in the corridors, and it has an unexpected side effect. A baby. As he goes through his pregnancy and birth, many things change. Most for the better. H/G, T/OC.


Moonlight Cub

A/N- yes, another story involving teen pregnancy. Sorry, but I read a good Mpreg fic recently, and just had to try to write one myself. Anyway, this story is completely clean, unless you consider Teddy being pregnant dirty, as there was no inappropriateness involved in getting him that way.

Also, the small amount of information I have about pregnancy and birth comes from reading books and fan fiction, some of which is probably untrue anyway. If I've made a mistake, I'd really appreciate someone correcting me!

And guess who's back! The Hufflepuff girl from Lucky! Yes, I know she wouldn't technically be Teddy's age, but it's fan fiction. We get to bend the rules here.

This is partly AU, but it follows the plot up until the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. Unfortunately, Remus and Tonks still had to have died, and I killed Andromeda too. The rest you shall learn in due course. Read on, my readers, read on!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Teddy Lupin stared at his godfather in horror. "I'm _what_?"

Harry bit his lip and contemplated how incredibly unbelievable this moment was. "Well, you see, being a wizard, it is possible. Unlikely, but the fact that you're part werewolf changes the odds a bit."

Teddy let his head fall forward into his hands. "And no one thought to inform me of this…I dunno…_before_?"

The older man tried to comfort the boy, rubbing his back gently. It was no use. "Well, since you don't transform, I thought it was useless information. And, to be honest, I didn't know. The spells are rare, and, well…most of the people who find them know what they're for and won't cast them."

A strangled scream of frustration escaped Teddy's throat, and he growled out the words, "Ok, let me get this straight. Some idiot came across a spell in the back of some rare book, thought it was a _curse_, and cast it on me? And then, because my dad was a werewolf, I end up _pregnant_?" He stared into his guardian's green eyes and Harry could see the desperation in their ever changing depths. Apparently, the shock was messing with the boy's Metamorphmagus powers. "You've got to be _kidding_!"

"No, that would be you." Teddy glared at the man. "Ok, bad joke. But, really. It'll be ok. Calm down. We can get through this."

The two were sitting across from each other in the living room of their house. After Andromeda died when Teddy was two years old, he'd moved in with Harry. They lived in one of the old Potter manors officially, but mostly they just stayed in a small house Sirius' family had owned at one point in time.

It was kind of odd, but in a way, Harry was the guardian of everything that had belonged to one of the Marauders at one time or another. He was the sole heir of both the Black and Potter fortunes, Moony had left him the majority of what he had owned, and he was not only one of the two children of the troublemakers, but also the surrogate father of the other.

Harry had defeated Voldemort that day near the end of what would have been his seventh year. He, Ron, and Hermione had gone back to school with Ginny to get their NEWTs, and Ron and Hermione had gotten married soon after graduation. They were even thinking about having a baby. Harry and Ginny were still going strong, even 15 years later, but they'd decided not to get married. Ginny had her career, as did Harry, and he had Teddy to look after, too. For a long time, that was about all he could handle. After he settled in, they'd both adjusted to the steady relationship and were happy to postpone the wedding bells until after Teddy graduated.

And yet, telling his godson he was pregnant had to be the hardest thing he'd ever done.

And the strangest.

Earlier that morning, an unidentified student had cast a spell on Teddy in the hallway. There'd been a duel, and someone sent a spell into the midst of the fray. He'd started feeling really strange, so he'd gone to the Hospital Wing. The nurse couldn't find anything wrong with him, so she'd called Harry.

He'd done some research on the incantation Teddy had heard. It was a very rare curse that could turn a person infertile, unless they were of part human descent. Werewolves, part giants, vampires…the spell would make them pregnant.

Teddy had never hated his father for being a werewolf. It wasn't like he could help it. But right then, he was pretty darn close.

Feeling like he was a toddler again, instead of almost 16, Teddy crawled into his surrogate father's lap. Harry gently stroked the boy's hair (today it was red) and let him cry into his muggle shirt.

Inside, he was planning. He still had all of Teddy's baby things, at least for a child older than two, and they could certainly afford to buy whatever else they needed. The baby would be born soon after school let out for the summer, and Teddy could go back for his last two years of school while Harry took some time off from work. He really only had the job as a stab at normality and for something to do, anyway. They could move back to Potter Manor, or to one of the larger estates, and it would be ok. Really, they had nothing to worry about. Except, of course, that Teddy was pregnant. And he was a boy.

This wasn't common.

"What am I going to do? I'm only 15! I can't take care of a baby! I have two more years of school left! Help!" Teddy cried. He clutched the man he considered a father and gasped for air, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Harry hugged him back, and murmured, "It'll be ok, just relax. I can care for it while you finish school, and then you can either keep living with me or the two of you can move out and get your own place. Really, you'll be all right. We'll get through this." He pulled back to examine his adoptive son. The red hair was in disarray, kept changing lengths, and was flashing blue streaks. The eyes were colorless. The hand that wasn't holding Harry rested on his stomach. "Besides, I think you'll be a great father."

Teddy burst out, "A father is all well and good, but I can't be a _mother_!"

"Now look here, Teddy. You can be a great father _or _mother. It doesn't really change much in the long run. You can love your child, and take care of it, and be a parent to it, no matter whether you're its mom or its dad."

"And how would you know?!" Teddy exploded, "You never had either!"

Silence.

"Um, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Harry sighed. "Teddy, I don't think this is nearly as big a disaster as you clearly do. You need to _calm down_. You'll get through this, and being so upset is only hurting you." He stood up, and silently left the room.

Teddy let his head fall repeatedly unto the small table in front of the couch. He was pregnant, freaking out, and he'd made his dad mad at him.

Well, wasn't this shaping up to be a great day.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Teddy stayed home the next day. Harry thought he'd need some time to himself to absorb the news and decide what to do about all this, and he was right.

Early in the afternoon, Harry flooed Ginny. "Um…Gin? We've got a problem. Teddy's…sick. Can you take a few hours off work?"

Ginny immediately dropped to the floor in front of her fireplace. "Of course, but you know I can't help much. I'm only trained for work in the maternity ward."

Harry's laugh sounded oddly strangled. "Oh, I think you'll be surprised. You can certainly help him more than I can. And besides, you're part of the family too. This is something you should know."

"I'll be right over," Ginny replied, standing up. Harry could see her brushing the dust off her knees and jumping over the couch before the floo call ended.

He slowly made his way to Teddy's room. The boy hadn't left it that morning, and he was starting to get worried. "Ted?" he called, "Are you awake?"

There was no answer.

Harry pushed on the door carefully, and was surprised that it actually opened. Usually the floor was so covered in junk he needed charms just to wake his son up every morning.

The sight that greeted him was familiar. The pale blue walls were coated in posters from which figures on brooms waved or wolves panted. After hearing that his father had been a werewolf, the four year old Teddy had been obsessed with the animals. Even 11 years later, that much hadn't changed.

The floor was strewn with dirty clothes and schoolbooks, as well as half read novels and candy wrappers. The remains of a prank gone wrong Teddy and his best friend Fred, who was George's son, had attempted were splattered on the walls.

Teddy himself lay curled up on the bed in a corner. He'd always slept that way, and Harry assumed it was because of being part wolf. He did look remarkably dog-like, in a ball like that. Harry smiled, and quietly picked his way through the mess toward the bed.

Teddy's eyes were open. He was staring at the wall, an expressionless look on his face. One hand held his knees to his chest, and the other rested in the middle of his tangle of limbs, gently rubbing his stomach.

Harry stopped. "Teddy? Are you ok?"

Teddy sighed and looked up. "Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry for getting so upset yesterday."

Harry smiled. "No problem. Why don't you get dressed and come downstairs? Ginny's coming over for a bit."

Teddy looked at his dad in amusement, saying, "Because she works in the maternity ward of St. Mungos?"

"No! Because she's part of the family," Harry said, as if upset Teddy would even think he might have ulterior motives.

"Right," Teddy responded with a grin, climbing out of bed.

Harry grinned back and went to make breakfast.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hello?" a voice echoed through the house a few minutes later. "Is anyone here?"

"In the kitchen," Harry yelled back, swallowing his mouthful of bacon.

Teddy and Harry were sitting at the island counter and eating bacon, cereal, and toast when a tall woman with bright red hair walked in and hugged the boy. "Teddy! Harry said you were sick. Are you alright?"

Teddy glared at his dad. "Yeah. I'm fine." Then he paused. "Well…sort of."

Harry stood up, gave Ginny a peck on the lips, and pulled out the empty chair so she could sit down.

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, aren't you being a gentleman today. What's going on?"

Harry hid a smile. "You see, someone sent a spell at Teddy the other day-"

"A spell? What was it? Is he ok?"

"Yes, Teddy's fine. Now calm down and let me finish, please."

"I'd do it," Teddy cut in. "It's kind of big news."

Ginny mimed zipping her lips.

"Well, we did some research on the spell, and although it would usually have some very lasting effects, since Teddy is part werewolf it has some very different, very lasting effects." Harry paused for a moment, looking at his son. Teddy nodded. "Long story short, he's pregnant."

Ginny blinked.

She blinked again.

She said, "Well, I see why you said I might be surprised how my Healer training could help."

Teddy watched her carefully, "So…do you have any advice?"

Harry stood up and gestured to the living room. "Why don't we go sit down? This sounds like a family meeting."

"That it is, Harry, that it is."

Once they were all settled in, Ginny turned to Teddy. "Well, you have a few choices here. You can always abort it. I don't recommend that, but it's an option. There is a spell, experimental at the moment, that allows you to transfer a baby into someone else. It might not work, and could end up killing the baby, and hurting both the mothers pretty severely. Again, I don't recommend it. Adoption would have been a choice until the war, but right now there are so few people able to take in children and so many orphans that the orphanages won't even accept babies who do have someone to care for them."

Teddy looked down at his stomach. "No, I don't think I want to abort it. And the spell doesn't sound good either. Dad says we could keep it?"

Harry spoke up, "Of course. I can certainly take a few years off of work to raise it until you're out of school. And then, well, you can decide what to do."

"What if I did keep it? I mean, what about actually having it? Like, I'm a _boy_, for Merlin's sake! I'm not built for this! How could this even be possible?" Teddy's face was red. He didn't really want to discuss his 'boy parts vs. girl parts', but he needed to know.

"I'd have to do an examination to know for sure, but most spells like this alter your body enough to carry the baby and deliver it. I'll assume you don't want to go to St. Mungos and have a Healer check?"

Teddy went even redder. "Oh, Merlin, no! Could you just do it? That would be bad enough, and you're practically my _mom_!"

Ginny smiled. "Ok. Perhaps we should wait to do that for a bit. Some spells can take up to a week to finish the changes. You should stay home for the week, by the way." Teddy nodded. "Now Teddy…there's more to this than what to do with the baby after it's born, though that's the main thing. Do you want people to know you're pregnant? Will you tell them after the birth? Either way, you'll need someone trained for this sort of thing nearby at all times. Male pregnancies are dangerous, and I'm sure you'll be fine, but we don't want to take any chances."

Teddy nodded again. "I think I'd rather they didn't know. And as for if I'll tell them after…we've got nine months to decide that."

Ginny smiled at the boy and wrapped her arm around him. "You're being very brave, you know. Are you sure you're a Ravenclaw?"

Teddy stuck his tongue out at her.

Harry laughed. "Ginny's right. You should have been a Gryffindor." Teddy glared and made a face. "As for hiding it, you _are_ a Metamorphmagus. You can just change shape a bit so no one notices the extra weight."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, but you won't want to change too much, or it could hurt the baby. And it'd be best if you didn't change at all for the last month or so. Luckily school will be out by then."

Teddy just gulped and nodded. "Right. I can do that. And besides, the robes are pretty big. I can hide a lot with them. But what about at night? Won't my dorm-mates notice something?"

"Ted, they're guys. I highly doubt they'll pay any attention to anything except Quidditch. But if it would make you feel better, Harry can talk to your head of house about coming home at night. I'm sure he can come up with a convincing story."

Harry grinned. "Was that a challenge? Oh, you are on."

"Good luck," Ginny smiled.

"Ha! I've got it! We'll just tell them the spell gave him a rare disease, and he should be fine, but if he feels sick in any way, he should be sent home so we can take him to the specialist we know-" Harry nodded at Ginny, "-and he'll be coming home after classes so we can monitor everything. We can also tell them the treatment takes some time, but he should be fine by next year."

Harry smiled at his girlfriend in triumph. She grinned and looked at Teddy. He looked back and forth between his two surrogate parents. Then he shrugged. "Ok. Let's do it."

And they did.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ginny did an examination after about a week and a half, and informed a very red Teddy and his snorting father that he could indeed carry and give birth to the baby normally, as the spell had changed his anatomy a bit.

Teddy was relieved he couldn't find any changes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

About a month and a half later, Teddy turned pale in the middle of a Charms class. "Professor Flitwick?"

"Yes, my boy?" the tiny teacher squeaked. His voice had gotten even higher with age, even if he himself hadn't grown an inch.

"Um…can I go-" Suddenly he jumped up and bolted from the room.

"Oh dear," Professor Flitwick said as he clambered down from his pile of books. "Perhaps we should call Mr. Potter."

Fred Weasley stared at Teddy's empty seat next to him and silently nodded.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harry was worried when he heard, but Ginny assured them both that morning sickness was entirely normal, and that there was a potion that could reduce it. Teddy took the potion every morning when he first woke up, and only vomited about once a week.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After about three and a half months, Teddy could tell his stomach was growing. It wasn't very noticeable, but it was _his_ stomach. He went downstairs the next morning to find Harry yawning at the breakfast table. "Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know when I should start showing?"

Harry's eyes went wide. "Why? Are you-"

A hint of a smile crossed Teddy's face. "I think so."

Harry grinned about as wide as he could and swept his son into a hug. "Good for you! I'd tell you I'm proud of you, but this is already weird enough. However-" He set Teddy on the ground again. "-I am proud of you."

Teddy smiled, his hands resting on his slightly larger mid section. "Thanks."

Harry immediately jumped over to the fireplace. "This calls for a celebration! Let's get Ginny over here and have a big breakfast. You can miss your first few classes."

"Dad, you do realize this is my OWL year, right?"

"Well, yeah, but this is more important."

Teddy shook his head, but decided not to push his luck.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled through the floo, "Teddy's _growing_!"

Teddy snorted. He could hear a laugh from the other end.

"Yes, Harry, most people do, at some point in their lives."

"No, I mean the _baby_'s growing!"

Teddy heard a shout though the fireplace.

"Really? Congratulations! I'll be right over!"

Harry smirked at his son. "See. I told you this was big."

Teddy just rolled his eyes.

After a fantastic meal Harry and Ginny cooked while Teddy stole bites when their backs were turned, and quite a bit of exclaiming over his waistline, Ginny made an announcement. "You know, it's possible to tell what gender the baby is now."

Teddy gasped. "Really? No more calling it 'it'?"

"That's right. Do you want to know?"

"You bet I do!"

"Alright. Let's do a quick scan. It's time for your first ultrasound as well." Ginny smiled.

"Well, isn't this an exciting day?" Harry said happily as he and Ginny left the room so Teddy could get ready for the examination.

_Yeah, Dad, _Teddy thought, _It really is. _

Ten minutes later, the check-up was done, and it was time for the part everyone had been waiting for.

The ultrasound.

Teddy wondered if maybe his dad wasn't more excited than he was.

Harry stood at the head of Teddy's bed, bouncing absently on the heels of his feet. He tried not to laugh when Harry almost fell over and had to clutch at the bedpost to stay upright. "Dad, seriously. Calm down. You can't make Ginny do this any faster by tripping over your own feet."

Harry smiled and tried to do just that. He entertained himself for a minute or two by glancing around at the changes in Teddy's room. He had been too tired to make a mess lately, and too tired to wade through it every night. So one morning, while he still had plenty of energy, he'd cleaned his room. Now the books were all back on the shelves, except for the books about pregnancy and birth sitting on the nightstand. Harry had all the books on taking care of babies downstairs, as he'd be helping Teddy with that part. He'd asked Ginny to explain everything he'd need to know one day while Teddy was at school.

All the clothes were in a pile in a corner, except for the clean ones, which were in a pile in a different corner. Stuffed animals and kids' books he'd found under the junk or under his bed were in a box to be taken to the baby's room. And, to Harry's great astonishment, the floor was still the same color it had been 12 years ago, when they moved in.

"Alright guys, it's all set." Ginny said. She cast a spell on Teddy's stomach and waved her wand at the air above the bed. All three of them stared with bated breath, waiting for an image to form.

Ginny saw it first, the strange looking creature inside a bubble-like thing. The picture hovered for a while, and she gasped. "What? What is it?" Teddy cried.

"Nothing," she sighed, "Your baby appears to be perfect." She had a happy smile on her face, as did Harry and Teddy.

"What's that?" Teddy wanted to know.

"That's the head, and you can sort of see the arms and legs, if it moves a bit…yes. There."

Harry watched in admiration. It was kind of stupid to get all excited over a picture, he knew, but it didn't feel like a picture. It felt more like he was looking through a window at his grandchild. Oh, Merlin, he had a grandchild! He didn't even technically have a child yet! But, oh, it was a great feeling.

Teddy sniffed. He instinctively went to put a hand on his belly, but stopped when he felt the spell crackle on his palm. "It's…beautiful," was all he said, and all he could say. He knew everyone got mushy at an ultrasound, and Teddy Lupin did not like to be like everyone else. But it was his _baby_. And there were some things that just couldn't be avoided.

Ginny looked at Teddy, a soft smile in her eyes. "It's a girl, Teddy. You have a daughter."

And Harry scooped Teddy into a hug, ignoring the spell as it faded. He drew Ginny in, too, and the small family stood in Teddy's bedroom for a good long time, just holding each other and basking in the presence of the newest member.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Around his four month mark, Teddy was getting so he had to hide his stomach a little.

One night, he woke up to a strange sensation. "What's going on?" he whispered, carefully getting out of bed and creeping to his dad's room. "Dad?" he asked quietly.

Harry snored, something he'd never done until recently. "Dad!"

Harry shot up in bed, "What! What is it, is the baby coming?" he asked desperately.

Teddy smiled, "No, not for another five months, Dad. But, well, I could have sworn she _moved_."

Harry looked at his son with wide eyes. "She…moved?" he whispered.

"Yeah."

Harry lit up. "Let's call Ginny!"

"Dad! It's the middle of the night!"

"So? She _moved_! This is big stuff, like when you started showing! Listen to me on this, I know what I'm talking about," he said through his shirt as he pulled it over his long and bushy black hair.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "I'm the one who read the books, you know."

"And I'm the one who's dating a Healer! A Healer who will want to know about this! Now come on, Teddy!"

Teddy decided to just go along with it. He followed his overly excited godfather to the fireplace and watched as a very sleepy Ginny climbed out, still in her nightgown.

On a normal night, Harry might have been distracted by the sight, but this was no average middle of the night floo call.

"Hm? Wha's goin' on?" Ginny mumbled, prying her eyes open. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine, but guess what!?" Harry cried.

Ginny blinked.

"She moved!"

Ginny blinked again, looking like she was trying to process something.

"The baby! The baby _moved_!"

"See, I told you it wasn't quite this big a deal," Teddy said, looking apologetically at Ginny.

"No, no, it is, but-" yawn, "-it probably could have waited until morning."

"Oh," Harry said sheepishly, "Sorry."

"No problem, it's really very exciting," yawn, "Um, can I sleep here tonight? I don't really want to fall asleep in the fireplace."

"Sure. Um, sorry again."

"Really, it's fine. This is big news. Congratulations, Teddy," Ginny said as she followed Harry up to his room. She collapsed on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

Teddy shuffled back to his bedroom, hoping he could get back to sleep after all the excitement.

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to. So he just crawled into bed beside Ginny, wrapped his arms around her, and planted a kiss on her hair. She smiled and relaxed into his arms, and Harry smiled too. He fell asleep that way, dreaming of doing the same every night for the rest of his life.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

One day late in Teddy's fifth month, Ginny showed up with a stack of muggle CDs and a set of headphones.

"Congratulations, you've reached the halfway point! Now, your baby should be able to hear what's going on around you, so watch your language, both of you."

Harry blushed.

"What are those for?" Teddy asked, pointing to the collection of music.

"They're for the baby. You can use a spell to play them, and put the headphones around your stomach," she explained.

Teddy glanced down. It was becoming more noticeable now, and it was obvious when he let his stomach stick out that there was something different. With most pregnancies, it could still be hidden, at least a bit, or shrugged off as just gaining weight, but the spell seemed to make him stick out farther. Or maybe it was just that he was shaped differently.

"Let me guess…that isn't the Weird Sisters?"

Ginny grinned. "Nope. But the baby should like it."

Teddy was pretty sure she did, because she'd kick when he played it. Harry nearly went crazy with excitement when he first felt it, and immediately called Ginny. Teddy was starting to wonder if he was just using all this as an excuse to spend more time with his girlfriend.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A few weeks later, Teddy staggered out of the fireplace, completely exhausted. "Dad?" he called, "What's for dinner?"

"Teddy?" Harry gasped, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. And hungry. When are we eating?"

Ginny walked into the living room after Harry, and stopped when she saw Teddy. She smiled softly. "Ah, yes. I should have warned you. You'll be pretty tired, carrying around the extra weight, and you're eating for two now."

Teddy blinked and said, "This is normal? Oh, good. I'm gonna go get a snack." And he walked slowly into the kitchen.

Harry looked at Ginny apprehensively. "You're sure he's ok?"

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes. He'll be fine. Just wait until we have kids."

Harry's eyes lit up. "You mean-you want kids?"

Ginny kissed him and smiled mischievously. "Harry, I'm a Weasley. Of course I want kids." Then she bit her lip. "Do you?"

His smile and whoop were answer enough. He picked her up and swung her around, listening to her laughs interrupt the yells to put her down.

Teddy wandered back into the room, eyes half shut. "Did you finally propose to her?"

Harry shook his head, "Not yet."

"Are you pregnant?"

Ginny tried to hide a smile. "Not yet."

"Ok then. I'm gonna go take a nap."

The couple smiled after him.

"Goodnight."

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Mmm."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Also, around his sixth month, he found himself succumbing to the standard pregnancy difficulty: cravings. In a sentence, he wanted burnt corn covered in ketchup, and potato chips (the ruffled kind. NOT wavy) with cream cheese on top. Harry shook his head and asked Dobby for help.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Around the seventh month, Teddy woke up a few nights a week, screaming from nightmares he couldn't remember, just that they involved his baby. Also, he started having cramps, and the fact that OWLS were starting didn't help. He could just be glad there were only two more weeks of school.

One day, on the way to Transfiguration, a girl in his year came up to him, looking pale and nervous. She was wearing a Hufflepuff crest, and Teddy thought she might be the keeper on their house team.

She stopped in front of him and stared at him for a moment, biting her lip. Teddy was confused. He never made an effort to make himself look 'hot' in a girl's idea of the word, and not many talked to him outside class. Certainly not with the look of someone who'd been waiting to say this for a long time and was wondering if they could.

"Um…I'm so sorry," she mumbled.

"Sorry about what?" He couldn't remember ever talking to this girl before in his life, so he couldn't imagine what she was sorry for.

"It was my fault. The spell that hit you earlier this year." Her face turned even redder, and she looked horrified at having just blurted it out like that.

"You cast it?" he asked.

"Yes…I was trying to show my friend how to do it, and we were practicing on a rat, but it got away and the spell flew off and…hit…you…" She trailed off.

His eyes went wide. "Uh…do you know what the spell does?"

She nodded, looking even more miserable. "It'll keep you from having children. I'm so sorry, we should have been more careful, and it's all my fault, and if you decide to try to get me expelled, I'll understand."

A small smile started to creep over his features. "No. It's ok. The spell-"

"No! It's not ok! You may not mind now, but someday you'll want a baby, and you won't be able to have one, and it'll be all my fault!" she lowered her voice, "And I know how that feels."

He frowned. "What? How do you know how that feels?"

She reddened even farther, if possible. "I'm…well…a disease and a few bludgers too many…"

"Oh." Teddy cut her off. "I'm sorry."

"I'm used to it," she sighed, "But I never wanted it to happen to anyone else."

"No, you see, it didn't! My dad was a werewolf, and the spell has a different effect on part humans!" He hadn't meant to tell her, but she looked so upset….

"Really?! Oh, Merlin, that's good. Or…is it? What effect does it have?"

"I'm…" he lowered his voice and glanced around. Everyone else was in class already. "I'm seven months pregnant."

He thought she would have collapsed if he hadn't caught her.

"You're…"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh…maybe I should apologize again! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's been going ok, and the baby should be due just after school lets out."

"Oh, wow! How are you hiding it?"

He bit his lip, but decided that if she knew one secret, she might as well know the other. "I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can't hide it completely, but enough so people won't notice."

"And you're…you know…ok about it?"

"Well, I wasn't at first, but I'm happy now. Honestly, I think my dad is more excited than I am!"

"The werewolf?"

"Oh, no, my biological parents died in the war. My godfather raised me."

Her face softened. "Oh. I'm sorry. My aunt died in the war too."

"I'm sorry, too."

He put an arm around her shoulders, just because it felt like the right thing to do, and she leaned her head on his arm. They stood that way until a teacher wandered down the hallway and yelled at them for being out of class.

After that, they became friends, of a sort. The girl, whose name was Seri, was in most of his classes, and they walked to lunch together every day. They talked a lot, learning more and more about each other as well as him telling her about the child they'd both created, however accidentally.

When the baby kicked, she was the one he ran to tell.

He also did some extra research on the spell that had changed his life, and discovered that the person who cast it would contribute genes to the baby as well.

Seri was wrong. She had a daughter, too.

Teddy didn't tell her, not yet. He decided to tell her later, after she was born. He thought it might mean more then. And there were only a few more months to wait.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Finally, school ended. Teddy was just starting his eighth month, had finally turned 16, and became a sixth year. Ginny and Harry made a big celebration dinner at home, most of which Teddy ate.

He was leaving his stomach unmorphed now, and it was pretty obvious he was pregnant. So he mostly stayed indoors for the first few weeks of summer.

He was also finding walking uncomfortable, and sitting kind of difficult. Ginny laughed when he mentioned it, and said it was a side effect of having a swollen body part in the way.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Near the end of the ninth month was when things got interesting. Teddy woke up one night with a sharp pain in his side. It passed quickly, and he went back to sleep. However, when he woke up a bit later with another one, he decided to go get Harry.

"Hey, Dad? I think we should call Ginny."

Harry sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "But you're always the one saying it's not important enough to get her over here."

Teddy took a deep breath. "I think a first contraction is kind of important."

Harry was immediately awake. "What? It's…coming? Now?"

"Well, from what I've read, there's still a long time to go, but it's started, yeah," Teddy said with a nervous smile.

Harry had stood up, thrown on a sweater, and helped Teddy into the living room before he knew what was happening. A splash of powder on the hungry flames in the grate threw a flash of color into Teddy's scared eyes.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, "Wake up! Teddy's in labor!"

"Dad, I don't think it's called labor yet, it has to get farther along first-" Teddy's words were interrupted with a gasp. His hands flew to his abdomen and he doubled over before it was over.

"Teddy! Are you ok?" Harry exclaimed, running over to rub his back.

"Yeah, it's done now, but I think it's supposed to get a lot harder."

"Unfortunately, Teddy's right. There'll be a lot more of those before this baby is born," Ginny said as she stepped out of the fireplace holding a big bag. "But we need to get you over to my flat now anyway, it'll be much harder once you're farther along."

"Why do we have to go to your flat?" Teddy asked, clutching his stomach protectively, with fear in his eyes. He didn't know if he could do this.

"I've got a bed all set up over there, along with the equipment we'll need to monitor everything during the birth. Don't worry, Teddy. Women have been doing this since they first evolved past amoebas."

"But I'm a guy," Teddy said as Ginny led him to the floo, carefully supporting as much of his weight as she could without him noticing.

"And you can do this, too. Men haven't been doing this quite as long, but it has been done before." Ginny responded just before they swirled away.

They were just getting Teddy settled in the hospital bed when Harry arrived, face-planting on the carpet. Teddy laughed, but it was interrupted by another contraction.

"Alright, Ted, let's check you out. I need to see how you're doing," Ginny said when he was done. She sent Harry from the room and told him to wait outside.

"But I'm his father! I can't just leave him!"

"Harry, he'll be in good hands, as I hope you know, and you can't do anything but get in the way right now. If you can help in any way, I promise I'll come get you," Ginny said, hooking Teddy up to one of the monitors.

However, Harry didn't leave until Teddy nodded at him.

He was only in the hallway for a few minutes before Ginny came out and told him it would be another few hours before the hard labor began, and that Teddy needed to be up and walking around until then.

Teddy paled.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harry was sent out again about an hour and a half later, and was pacing in the hallway to the sounds of whimpers and low moans when the fireplace roared to life.

"Hello? Teddy?" a female voice said from the other end.

Harry frowned and bent down to see who it was.

She was a pretty girl, he supposed, but no Ginny. She had long, light brown hair and blue eyes, to go with a face that seemed too sharp to look so soft. She glanced at him and seemed to sink farther into the fire.

"Is Teddy here? I just wanted to talk to him."

"Um…Teddy's a little busy right now. Who are you?"

"I'm a school friend of his," the girl said before dropping her voice to a whisper, "I was the idiot who cast that spell on him by accident."

Harry's eyes widened, "Um, do you, well, know what it does?"

"You mean do I know he's pregnant? Yeah."

A nervous laugh escaped Harry's throat. "Well, he might not want to talk to you right now…he's, um-"

"Oh Merlin! He's in labor, isn't he? I hadn't realized it'd been that long yet! I'm coming through."

"Um, that might not-" Harry tried, but she didn't listen. The girl who had been so quiet and terrified a moment ago was gone.

She gasped at the noises coming from the room. "Oh no! That doesn't sound good!"

"Well, Ginny says this is normal and that he'll be fine once the baby arrives."

"I can't do it! No! I-just-can't!" Teddy's strained voice floated through the thin door.

"Ok. I'm going in there," the girl said decisively.

"What? I'm not even allowed in, and I'm his father! Ginny will never let a friend in!"

"Look. This is mostly my fault. I cast the spell. I need to be there with him."

She marched to the door, opened it, a feat of magic Harry had yet to accomplish, and sat down beside the father of her child. "Come on, Ted, you can do it! I know you can. Ginny says it's almost out, and then you'll have a baby girl to take care of. Come on, Ted, just a few more pushes!"

Teddy let out a noise like nothing Seri had ever heard before, and whimpered, "Seri? Is that you?"

"Yes, Teddy, it's me, and I'll be with you for the rest of this. Take my hand, and squeeze it however hard you need to."

Seri didn't really have the slightest clue what she was doing, but that's what the dads in books always did. Told their wives they could do it and let them crush their hand.

Teddy gripped her hand with some of his half-werewolf strength, and pushed with the rest. Seri didn't know what was going on, but she heard Teddy gasp in relief and saw Ginny grin and hold up a small, wriggling, red thing that shouldn't have been nearly as beautiful as it was.

"Good job, Teddy, you did such a good job. You have a daughter now." Seri hugged him gently, a tear dripping down her cheek. Part of the sadness wasn't sadness at all, but joy and the cliché overwhelmedness at the miracle of life. Part of the sadness was sadness, true and crushing, because she knew she'd never hold a tiny baby with the awe and love of a new parent. She could adopt, and love that child just as much, and she fully intended to, but it just wasn't quite the same.

"No, Seri," he whispered. "We have a daughter. The spell…you see the hair? That's yours. And the little mouth? That's from you too. _We_ have a daughter. Both of us. And she's perfect."

Ginny left the room then, having done magically all that needed to be done for a newborn and the 'mother'. She didn't want to intrude on their moment.

Harry was waiting outside, and jumped up, horror showing clearly at the tears in Ginny's eyes. "What!? What is it? Is everyone ok?"

Ginny smiled tiredly. "Yes. Teddy and the baby are both fine. Congratulations. You're a grandfather."

Harry let out a whoop and crushed Ginny's lips to his. He would go check on Teddy later. When he wasn't busy with the girl and the baby. Right now, Harry had Ginny.

And he wanted to have her forever.

He felt kind of silly doing this right after his godson had given birth, but really didn't want to wait any longer.

Harry got down on one knee, in front of the blood covered and sweat soaked Ginny, and pulled out the ring he'd owned for ages and had been carrying ever since.

No words were needed.

For most proposals, there are declarations of love, and the words, "Will you marry me?" are usually spoken, but Harry and Ginny were not most couples.

She pulled him up and jumped into his arms with a yell. She didn't know why. It was just instinct. "Of course!" she screamed, and the girl who'd helped Teddy came out to see what all the fuss was about.

One look at the two, and she was running back in to tell Teddy. They heard a shout from inside, and when they looked in, Teddy was holding Seri with their heads so close they were either whispering very important secrets and pretending to be kissing, or they actually were kissing. The baby was carefully protected by two sets of arms.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and backed out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Riley."

"What?" Seri asked.

She was giving the baby her first bath, right next to the bed so Teddy could watch. Being kind of not really supposed to do this sort of thing, he was recovering much slower than normal. But Ginny wasn't worried, so Seri decided she didn't need to be, either.

"The baby. I think we should name her Riley."

"That's a nice name. What about a middle name?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

Seri thought for a moment. "Claire. Riley Claire Lupin."

"I like it. Riley Claire Lupin it is."

They both smiled down at the impossibly tiny little body that was their baby.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The house was in a muggle neighborhood, so they were arriving via car and moving van, not apparating. It was a nice house, plenty of bedrooms, a big kitchen with room for lots of chairs at the table. Teddy hoped they'd be needed. They were just unloading the largest of their things, charmed to look normal, but be light enough to carry easily, when the family who lived next door came over to meet them.

"Hello," the young woman with the toddler on her hip said, her husband smiling next to her.

"Oh, hi," Teddy answered, setting down the bed frame he'd been carrying, "I'm Teddy Lupin, and that's my daughter Riley over there."

"I'm Lena Bennet, this is my husband, Jake, and this is our son, Keith," the woman said.

"Nice to meet you," he said as he shook each of their hands, even little Keith, who looked about two and hid his face in his mom's shoulder with a giggle. Then he shouted toward the house, "Seri, come out and meet our new neighbors!"

A tallish woman with light brown hair walked out the door, holding the hand of a small boy and carrying a baby in her other arm.

She smiled at the couple, and Teddy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and picked up the little boy so Seri could shake the family's hands. She smiled at Keith, and he chewed on her finger.

"This is my wife, Seri, our son, Remus, and our daughter, Nora," Teddy said.

Lena and Jake introduced themselves again, and Lena asked Seri, "How old are your children?"

Seri smiled proudly, "Riley is five, Remus is almost three, and Nora will be two months old tomorrow."

Lena said, "Oh, good! Keith is almost three too. We must set up a play date! Nora's a beautiful baby. And wow, you got your figure back so fast! Any tips? I'll need them soon." She gestured toward her abdomen, which seemed to contain a sibling for little Keith.

Seri and Teddy exchanged smiles. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know how it happened. It was that way with Riley and Remus, too. Like I wasn't even pregnant!"

Lena and Seri laughed, and after a moment, Keith and Remus joined in, just because it sounded fun. Teddy grinned, and Jake seemed to not really get what was so funny. He just shook his head and smiled.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Mum? Dad? Lily?" Teddy called as he stepped from the flames into the silent house. "Hello?"

"Teddy?" Harry gasped as he came running in, "Oh, good you're here. I need you to take Lily for a night or two."

"Ok, but what's going on?"

"James decided to make an early appearance."

From upstairs there was a yell for Harry to get back up there, _now,_ because it was his fault anyway, and next time she was finding a way for it to be _him_ who had to do the hard part.

Harry gulped and Teddy patted him on the back. "Don't worry, she'll calm down once the baby's out. But man, those Weasleys are temperamental when they're pregnant! I guess that's why they've all been boys for the last few centuries. Just take away her wand, get her to St. Mungo's, and it'll be fine."

Harry took deep breaths, found Lily's bag, handed it and the four year old to Teddy, and ran upstairs to his wife.

"Hey, Lils, let's head over to my house and visit Riley and Remus. I bet, if you're really careful, you could even play with Nora for a bit."

Lily's face lit up, "Yay! But what's wrong with mommy?"

"Your mom is having a baby. Do you know what that means?"

"It means I get my own little Nora, only it'll be a brother, and live with me, and be named James," Lily stated loudly, sounding very much like her Aunt Hermione.

"That's right. Only your mom has to go away for a while before James can come home, and you'll be staying with me until then, ok?"

Lily thought carefully. "Ok! But we have to bring Jasmine." Jasmine was Lily's favorite stuffed cat, one that purred and moved sometimes. Like a real cat, but not alive and she didn't need to be fed.

"Of course we'll bring Jasmine! You didn't think we forgot her, did you? Your dad packed her already. She's in here," Teddy said, holding up the bag. "Now, why don't we go before your mom comes down here to use the fire?"

"We get to floo?! Yay! Let's go!" Lily cried, bouncing in Teddy's arms.

Teddy laughed and they swirled away.

"So? What was it?" Seri asked when they arrived, taking Lily's bag and leading them up to the kids' playroom, where they'd be camping that night.

"Mom's in labor, and Dad was freaking out."

"Oh," Seri nodded with a wry smile. "I know that feeling. So did you tell him the news?"

"Nope, not yet. It didn't quite seem like the time."

"Yeah, I guess there could be a better situation. But you'll have to tell him soon. Like, before the twins are born."

Teddy grinned, "Oh, he'll figure it out. The hard part will be keeping the _neighbors from figuring it out." _

"_We can just transfer the appearance to me. That way they won't be surprised when we leave suddenly and come back with two babies." _

_Teddy smiled and pecked his wife on the cheek, setting Lily down between them. She immediately ran for the magic blocks. _

"_Thanks," he whispered. _

"_What for?" she asked in return. _

"_For missing the rat. I've never loved your aim more, my dear." _

_Seri slapped him playfully on the arm, but then leaned in for a deeper kiss. _

"_Hey, mom, do you know where- EW!" Riley yelled as she walked in the playroom. "Go somewhere else, please!" _

_Seri laughed and looked up at her husband. "Still love my aim?" _

_He chuckled, "You know it," and captured her lips in his once more. _

_A/N- so what do you think? I'll admit that all I know about giving birth is what I learned from the episode of Full House when the twins were born, so a lot of this is probably off. Sorry. _

_But hey, Seri's happy! She just needed a guy she could talk to without being so shy. And a guy who can get pregnant. Thanks for reading!! _


End file.
